


The Training of Jackson Whittemore

by ract46



Series: WERES AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual, Not A Happy Ending, Prequel, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson thought that the hell of his training at the Argents' facility was over when he was bought; after all, it was Danny that bought him from the Argents Pet Store.  But he was wrong.</p><p>  <b>This story may contain elements that some readers may consider triggers concerning the dubious/non-consensual activities that occur that are of a sexual and/or violent nature.</b></p><p>The story is a sequel to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1000139/chapters/1980505">The Enslavement of Scott McCall</a>, and a prequel to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/650191/chapters/1182979">A Doggy of my Own</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Training of Jackson Whittemore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

He was shaking with fear.

After everything he had been through in the last... he thinks it’s been six months, finally though, after all of that, he had thought there was some hope of reprieve. 

Danny bought him from the slave-pet store. Danny was his friend; his best friend. Life was about get better than the hell that he has been through at training facility; a place to tame wild slave-pets and make sure they know their place. Danny may not be allowed to treat him as an equal in public, but surely they will still have their friendship when they are alone. And maybe, just maybe he can show Danny some of the skills he has learned during the training. After all the facility needed to make sure the slave-pets are suitable for a range of customers. He may have been bought by one of the brothels, so every enslaved werewolf had to be trained to ensure that they are capable of sexually pleasuring any customer. Whether they were female or male.

When he saw Danny come in to purchase him he had so much hope.

That hope has died.

Danny hadn’t owned him an hour and already Jackson would rather be back in the training room at the facility.

Jackson had become used to being naked and collared in public, as used to it as anyone can really be. He hated it, but it wasn’t something he had any power to change. It was up to his ‘ _owner_ ‘ whether he was allowed any clothing, but as all humans knew that werewolves don’t feel the cold anywhere near the way that they do it was unusual for any _owner_ to give _their_ slave-pet clothing. You wouldn’t clothe you cat or dog, so why clothe this _pet_ , after all it’s just _like any other animal_. But it still felt different when he saw Danny in the store looking through the bars of his cage at him.

Danny had seen him naked before in the locker room at school, he’d seen Danny naked too, but this made him want to cover himself. He knew better than to do that. The cane soaked in a mild wolfsbane solution struck across his ass on more than one occasion had taught him not to do that. After Danny left Jackson was called to the front of his cage and quickly injected with something. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if the whispered illicit conversations with Scott could hold some truth, Scott’s wishful thinking that ‘ _maybe Stiles will come and buy me, and then Danny will buy you and our lives won’t be so bad_ ‘.

He woke in the cage surrounded by the familiar scent. It calmed him. Scott had been right. Danny came for him.

Jackson looked around to see that unlike most slave-pet cages his wasn’t under his owner’s bed. He was tucked away in the corner where he had the perfect view of the bed. Danny was laying back against the headboard, book in hand reading.

“Danny...” Jackson croaked out, unused to talking aloud except for the whispered conversations with Scott, or the barking and whines allowed to those enslaved. He didn’t get to say another word as his body convulsed with the pain of the shock from his collar.

“ ** _Don’t you dare fucking speak_** ,” Danny snarled at him, “ ** _You’re supposed to be fully trained and know better_**.”

Danny dragged Jackson from the cage by his collar and locked the cuffs to the bars on either side, spreading him out across the cold metal front of it. Jackson turned his head to see him storm into the bathroom, as he opened the door the smell hit him, making him whimper as the faint acrid scent of wolfsbane spilled into Danny’s bedroom.

Danny walked back into the room carrying a cane. The liquid dripping from the thirty six inch length of it reeked of aconite. Jackson knew that it would take days for him to heal the wounds the implement would cause him. He remembered how they had used this on both him and Scott at the facility.

Standing here shackled to the cage there is nothing he can do but shake with the fear it causes him, whimpering as Danny brings the cane down hard across his back.

The strokes are brutal, hard and rain down across his upper back before Danny lowers his aim and strikes his ass.

“Keep those feet spread wide,” Danny orders him.

Jackson doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know why Danny is being so cruel in his punishment for one small mistake. He had assumed Danny would take care of him, he thought they had a chance of still being friends; of being more. 

He feels the slow trail of liquid run down his skin, flowing from the edges of the pain, and knows that the cane has broken the skin and that he is bleeding. Across his shoulders, his ass and thighs with every forceful stroke that Danny lays on him. The pain becomes too much and he can’t stop from crying out, from moving to pull his legs together, only for Danny to aim in close and catch his balls. The pain shooting through him; between the sudden jolt of it and the fear Danny’s anger is instilling in him he loses control of his bladder and pisses over the carpet under his feet. It only fuels the fury being unleashed on him further.

“ ** _You fucking animal_** ,” Danny roars, “ ** _You’re not even house trained?_** “

Jackson has no voice left to cry. The tears streaking his face from the pain, the humiliation and the loss of his friendship, of the chance of life he dreamed of with the boy he loved.

Danny practically fled back to the bathroom after he had caned Jackson... **_no, it wasn’t Jackson_** , he couldn’t allow himself to think of _that creature_ as Jackson.

Jackson had been his knight in shining armour. Jackson had been there for him always, stood by him while others ridiculed and hounded him for trying to be himself. The name calling, the abusive remarks and the physical threats all stopped when Jackson made it clear he was standing by him. Danny even thought he had made some friends. Then Jackson got bit and WERES came and took him and McCall. Stilinski was found locked in the janitors’ closet, apparently he caught them trying to escape and they threw him in there and barred the door. The handlers still caught them. Stilinski played down his involvement, when anyone commented on how he tried to stop two wild werewolves on his own; he simply said ‘ _well I didn’t, did I?_ ‘

After that the friends Danny thought he had soon vanished. It became clear they were only there to be friends with a Whittemore, and as Jackson Whittemore no longer existed neither did the friendships. 

He was back to enduring the name calling, ‘ _queer_ ‘, ‘ _faggot_ ‘; to the taunts and threats, to the innuendo in the locker room, ‘ _see something ya like..._ ‘, and being pushed and shoved around. Then things just got worse.

It was in the locker room after practice. Brian, who’d recently bought himself a blonde bitten wild slave-pet a few months before McCall and Jackson were known about, was throwing one of the latest insults at him, calling him a ‘ _doggy lover_ ‘. Seriously everyone knew Brian was fucking the female he bought, he told them himself saying how ‘ _tight and juicy_ ‘ she was. It made Danny want to barf.

“Seriously dude, I have never had sex with a slave-pet,” an enraged Danny turned on him, “And we all know that you are doing your little blonde you tell us every day. So if anybody here is a _doggy lover_ , it’s you dude!”

“No, dumbfuck,” Brian got up close in his face, “I might fuck the bitch, but she is just a hole to use, you... you loved that mutt, you wanted to take him home and let it breed you like the...”

Brian didn’t get to finish his sentence, Danny lay into him with his fists; he pounded on his face with everything he had. Of course it got Danny kicked off the lacrosse team.

And Danny knows why he did it. He knows why he lost his cool with Brian, and with others since then too. One more fight and he’ll be kicked out not just suspended. But Brian was right, Danny is in love with Jackson.

It’s also why he lost it so easily and punished the slave-pet more than he should have. **_It_** took Jackson away from him. He knows that Jackson was in love with Lydia, they may have been on-again off-again but they were the school’s dream couple, and he knows that Jackson probably would never have looked at him as anything more than a friend. It didn’t stop him wishing, and a few times he’d catch a look in Jackson’s eye that made him think maybe, just maybe.

But that fleeting dream died, any hope of that was killed when Jackson was bitten; and the slave pet he bought isn’t Jackson. He can never think of it as Jackson, **_it’s not Jackson_**. It’s an animal wrapped in Jackson’s skin. And when it spoke, _like it knew it shouldn’t_ , with Jackson’s voice he just lost it.

He needs to wash some of the wolfsbane out of the wounds and make sure it has healed enough before WERES visit for their inspection. But he intends to make sure that it pays for the humiliation and pain he has suffered because of it. He plans to make sure it suffers for taking Jackson away from him.

Danny’s locked him in his cage and left him some water and kibble while he has gone out. Danny’s parents are downstairs and Danny gave Jackson strict instructions to behave and not give them any problems. Or else. He didn’t say what the or else is, he didn’t need to. He doesn’t know why Danny is acting so unlike himself, _does Danny hate him so much now that he knows he’s a werewolf_?

Jackson thinks it must be early afternoon. And if Danny isn’t at school it must be the weekend. He can’t see anything in the room to help him work out the date or day. The clock on the bedside table is turned away from him towards the bed, so he can’t see that either to know the actual time. But he hasn’t for months, or at least he thinks it is.

At the facility the sex training took place two days in a row, the other five days were devoted to other training. Obedience, and positions, kneeling, presenting, and stuff like that. So he always used to think of the days of the sex training as the weekend.

He remembers the first day of the training. He was taken into a room with a female beta. Her auburn hair fell around her shoulders, her eyes a mix of hazel and brown. She had small pert breasts. He was made to kneel before her as she lay back on the pallet, her legs spread open as he leans over her as instructed. He licked his way up over her belly button, the bathed first the left nipple and then the right. Nipping at them gently, caressing first one then the other with his tongue. He was then instructed to move down her body, keeping his tongue in contact with her skin, to swirl it over and in her belly button.

Looking down on her he could see the lips of her entrance are puffed and faintly opened, the moistness slipping languidly down the warm pink flesh. The tip of his tongue grazed along the outer edges of her, before he nibbled up and down each side of her labia. Leaning forward his mouth envelope the inner folds, his tongue pushing inside the hot wet entrance.

With gentle fingers he peeled back the hood of her clitoris and pressed his lips to the glistening flesh, then his tongue laps over it again and again as she writhes on the thin mattress, her breathing laboured and ragged as her claws rake along his scalp pushing him against her mound as she rides out her orgasm.

The handler assigned to him that had instructed him throughout let him rest briefly and have some water from the bowl on the floor before the next female was brought in for him to practice on. The day continued on with a non-stop line of female betas until it was time for the evening bowl of kibble. Jackson was taken back to his cage then to sleep for the night. After lights out he had a whispered conversation with Scott in the next cage. He had had a similar day, only on a few occasions he had been punished for pulling away from her.

The next day followed a similar pattern of being instructed in the pleasuring of a female with his tongue, only now he was allowed to use his fingers more as well.

The following week it changed and when he was brought into the room it wasn’t a female standing by the pallet. It was Scott.

There was no way that Jackson was going to lick out Scott McCall’s asshole. He knew him, he knew that Scott loved someone else and Scott knew that he loved someone; though Scott still thought that it was Lydia. The shock through the collar was swift and painful, and Scott dropped to his hands and knees on the pallet, spreading his legs wide and presenting his ass.

Jackson crawled between Scott’s outstretched legs behind him and placed his hands on Scott’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide to reveal the puckered skin.

He leaned his head in and extended his tongue out, repeating the process he had with the female betas, only there was no soft puffy flesh and no clitoris. His tongue dragged over the wrinkled hole, he nipped at the flesh on either side, and he pushed past the ring of muscle and tasted the earthiness of him inside. He could hear Scott gasping for breath as he loosened and opened up, pushing back against him as his tongue and fingers worked inside, and sought out the sweet spot. It didn’t take him long to notice the difference in the taste of a man, and soon after realise just how much he liked, maybe even prefer, the taste.

“Now fuck him,” his handler commanded. They weren’t given any lubricant or condoms, not that they needed condoms. 

Jackson covered his shaft and Scott’s asshole in as much spit as possible before he started to ease himself inside him. He was hot and tight, tighter than anything he had felt before, the inner walls griping and clinging to him, pulling him in until he was resting flush against Scott.

Something took over him then, an animalistic need, and he was thrusting in and out with a brutal force. Scott was pushing back to meet his thrusts, rearing back and baring his neck and whimpering his need. Jackson was drawn to the long expanse of flesh, the dominating thrill at Scott’s clear submission to him, he could not contain the pleasure or need it raised in him and lunged forward to bite and claim as his. Only for his teeth to sink into thick heavy leather glove that kept him from Scott’s neck.

“No marking,” his handler stated.

Scott’s cage was moved that night, their handlers didn’t want them in close contact after the incident. He’d lost the closest thing to pack that he had left.

Jackson found as the weeks of training continued that he preferred to top rather than bottom; he enjoyed seeing the boys they trained him with on their knees for him,but ultimately it doesn’t matter. It’s your owner’s preference and what they want to use you for that counts.

When Danny returns the packages he holds do nothing to make Jackson think that things between them are going to get better. But in his wildest nightmares he could never have imagined the ways that Danny planned to use him.

Jackson hears Danny talking during the night. He wonders at first if Danny is talking to him, if he’s expected to reply. But it is only Danny talking in his sleep, and his words confuse and worry Jackson more.

‘ _Make_ ** _it_** _pay for taking him_ ‘, ‘ _he was my friend_ ‘, ‘ _could have been more_ ‘, ‘ _Jackson should be here, should be in my arms, here with me_ ‘

Jackson knew he was there in the cage, in his room. How could it not worry him that Danny didn’t see that? That he didn’t really see him as Jackson.

The ‘ _conversations_ ‘ that he overheard between Danny and his parents were worse, they made him worry at just how broken his Danny had become.

“If we had known that you were going to treat Jackson like this...”

“I’ve renamed him Fifi,” Danny hollered back at his father, cutting him off mid-sentence, “And I haven’t treated him in any way that breaks the rules set down by WERES. What are you going to do? Report me to them for following the law?”

“He stood by you when others didn’t, show some compassion,” his mom beseechs him.

“I’ve given him something to wear haven’t I,” Danny retorted.

By Monday he knew that to Danny he was nothing more than an animal to abuse, use and humiliate.

As he was led into the school on a very short leash attached to his collar. But it was the Disney princess diaper, the see-through pink frilly plastic panties over them and the fascinator in his hair with its pink ribbons and feathers that brought the flush of red to his cheek. He’d rather have been naked.

Jackson tried to crawl under the desk to hide in every class, but the short leash didn’t let him. He remembers the laughter in coach’s economics class.

“Jeesus, Danny, what is that?” coach had hollered on seeing him cowering there in frilly pink plastics panties with the ribbons and feather in his hair.

“It’s my pet, Fifi, it isn’t housetrained yet so I’m keeping it in diapers to make sure it doesn’t go on the floor,” Danny coolly replied.

Coach had some trouble getting the class and their laughter under control, it didn’t help that he was busy laughing too. Erica looked at him with pity, but she was in the same position as Jackson; only without the diaper, panties and ribbons. Jackson didn’t dare look to see if Lydia was in the class.

The only human he saw not laughing was Stiles, he wasn’t even looking directly at him. Stiles just stared at the window, at Jackson’s reflection and caught his eyes in that pane of glass. Those eyes seem to say so much, like he felt he was responsible, and that he wished he could stop what was happening; that he cared. _But how was it his fault_? _And if he cared so much why hasn’t he bought Scott_? **Scott loves Stiles so much**. _Why doesn’t Stiles make sure someone doesn’t treat Scott the way Danny is treating him_?

Jackson was glad that during lunch break Danny took him to the empty toilet block near the locker room to change the diaper. Though Danny complained bitterly when he pulled the diaper down about the ‘ _mess of damp hair coated in piss_ ‘, stating that he’d ‘ _need to do something about that_ ‘.

Jackson found out that night what the something was when Danny showered him and covered him in Nair from the neck down.

After Danny had washed the hair from his body he was forced to his knees, the water streaming down on his face as Danny forces his hard shaft past his lips. This wasn’t how Jackson wanted it to be. When he’d thought about this, dreamed about it, it was mutual, gentle and loving. Danny brutally pushed into Jackson’s mouth over and over, making him gag and berating him for not remembering the training he had received before he was bought. Jackson was glad that the water from the shower masked his tears.

By the end of the week no-one took notice of Jackson in his diaper and plastic panties anymore. Sex in the shower had become a daily occurrence, and Danny had taken to fucking him against the shower wall.

The weeks rolled by and Jackson became inured to the routine of being thrashed with the cane for not being house trained, of being put in the diaper and changed during lunch and then again at home after Danny had showered him and fucked him. Every other week the hair removal was added to the shower routine when Danny couldn’t stand the scratchiness of his regrown hair as he was fucking Jackson’s ass while jacking him off.

The routine changed slightly over the weeks as Danny added plugging him with a glass plug after fucking him before putting him in his diaper and panties. Then one Monday morning the routine changed and Danny fucked him in the morning before they went to school, the plug was slid into him before he was diapered. All day Jackson had to walk around with the plug pushing against his prostate, causing him to hardened and tent the front of his diaper and panties.

When Danny changed him at lunch time he of course commented.

“See, I knew how much you enjoyed this, don’t you?”

“Woof,” there wasn’t anything else that Jackson could say in answer.

“What a good pet my little Fifi is,” Danny practically chuckled at him.

At home Danny’s parents had given up trying to change how he treated Jackson. Nothing they said seemed to get through to him, and nothing he was doing was against the law.

Nothing prepared Jackson for what happened after a week of wearing the plug to school.

Danny had taken him in the shower again that morning, filling him with his seed and sealing it in with the glass plug before putting him in his diaper and panties.

It was lunch break and Jackson was expecting Danny to lead him to the toilet block to change his diaper as he always did. But he didn’t.

Jackson was led to the cafeteria and over to where a few other slave-pets were eating from the bowls of kibble on the floor. Danny put a puppy pad on one of the tables.

“Up Fifi,” he commanded, Jackson froze. Danny couldn’t seriously be going to change his diaper here in front of everyone.

“Now, Fifi before I have to punish you,” Danny ground out through gritted teeth. Jackson didn’t want to anger him, he hated the feeling of the cane and didn’t want it used on him in public. Slowly he climbed up on the table, his diapered ass over the puppy pad.

“Good pet,” Danny said as he pushed him back to lie down on the table. Jackson closed his eyes as a group started to stare at what was happening. He felt Danny pull down the plastic panties and start to unfasten the diaper. He could hear the whispers and quiet laughter of the increasing crowd around him.

“Still all full from this morning,” Danny said as he played with the glass plug in Jackson’s ass, pushing it in against his sweet spot and pulling it to tug against his ring, causing the blood to rush and fill his cock. The laughter was not so quiet anymore. 

_“Shit, did you see how much jizz leaked out of its ass?” He heard someone whisper loudly, “Kept well fucked and filled like a good little bitch”, “I always knew Whittemore was just a cock slut.”_

Jackson wanted to run, wanted to be anywhere but here with this happening to him. But there was nothing he could do to stop it; nothing he could do to end the nightmare.

The plug was thrust forward and pulled back with increasing speed, the moans it elicited from him filling the room as his owner played with his hole. His emotions warring within him, the humiliation of everyone seeing this being done to him cooling him from reaching peak, while the pressure rubbing against his prostate heating him nearer with every thrust.

“Come on, come for me Fifi,” his Master commanded, and he couldn’t disobey.

“That’s my good pet,” his Master said as he cleaned him, changed his diaper, and pulled his panties back up, petting him more tenderly that Jackson could remember since he was enslaved, “Did that feel good Fifi, did you enjoy that?”

“Woof,” was all Jackson could manage in reply, he didn’t dare add the second ‘woof’ he wanted to voice.

That night his Master showed him the images and videos that were covering Facebook, tumblr, Vine and Instagram from his diaper change at school that day. All the comments saying how his Master was lucky to have such an obedient hot pet that came on demand.

Danny was eager to pick up his slave-pet from the were-cells and get home for some fun. He’d been back to being acknowledge by the popular crowd after yesterday’s show in the cafeteria, the videos on-line going viral. Some were disappointed that he didn’t repeat it today, but he told them, ‘ _don’t want to give the pet too much of a good thing_ ‘. They had all laughed with him at that, before agreeing that yeah he should keep the bitch in suspense about when it would be used publicly again.

He was the only one left in the locker room after practice, or so he thought.

“Man, I can’t believe how sneaky those born wild wolves can be,” he heard Stilinski’s voice filled with such contempt, “I mean living in plain sight, pretending to be human, pretending to be your friend, to have your back and care about you when all they are doing using you to hide what they really are. Seriously dude, I don’t blame you for humiliating that douche of a wolf’s ass like that.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked, at times Stilinski could make the coach look sane and this one of them. There was only one born and one wild wolf captured. Scott was the born wolf, Jackson was the bitten wolf. There is no way that Jackson could have always been a wolf, he wasn’t that good at lacrosse, passable but a wolf would have had much better reflexes. Their friendship was real before he got bitten; Danny knows that, he knows that it was the alpha biting Jackson that caused him to lose his friend.

“Didn’t you know? Scott was the bitten wolf, I should know ‘cause I’m the one that dragged him out in the woods that night, we didn’t know there was an alpha out on the loose at the time, but I should have, I just thought it would be fun, I didn’t care about the danger. It’s all my fault for dragging him out there.”

Danny can feel the colour drain from his face. If Jackson was the born wolf and not McCall then why did McCall’s mom disappear so soon after he was enslaved?

“Still,” he hears Stilinski continue rambling, “at least you aren’t fooled by it and are keeping it in its place for using you like that, standing up to the douches when you came out, pretending to be your friend just to help keep itself hidden.”

Danny knows the friendship he and Jackson had was real; he knows it all those years weren’t a lie. _But how could it be? Werewolves are notorious for being closed off, everyone knows they don’t make emotional connections the same way humans do_. But if for all those years Jackson was having to lie to him about who he truly was... Danny knows what that is like, he hide who he was for so long, before it nearly tore him apart not being able to be honest with his friend. If Jackson had told him... but he couldn’t, he had to hide from everyone. Just knowing would have put Danny in danger. And the Whittemores are known as big supporters of various hunting lodges.

Danny never bothered to check the paperwork on Jackson when he bought him. He just **_knew_** that Jackson was the bitten wolf, the gossip around the school was that McCall was the born wolf and that was why his mom had disappeared. But if he was wrong, if he really had his best friend this entire time...if it was the real Jackson on that table yesterday... _oh god_...

He looks around to ask Stilinski about McCall and why his mom disappeared, but he’s nowhere in sight. Picking up his backpack he heads out to get Jackson and go home. He has some checking to do, and he can only hope that it isn’t too late to right his wrongs.

His Master lets him sleep in the bed beside him now, and has for a few weeks now. He doesn’t even wear his diaper and panties, his Master bought him some boxer briefs like he used to wear. His master tried to get him to choose for himself but Fifi is a good pet, he knows it doesn’t get to choose for itself. He’s had a couple of accidents, but his Master forgave him for those and wouldn’t cane him when Fifi presented for punishment. They watch sports on TV and read as they lie beside each other on his Master’s bed. Fifi would do anything to please its master

His Master is even getting along better with his parents too, they aren’t arguing so much anymore.

His life is good with his Master now; he even gets to use human talk when they are home, but he is mindful of his place and only uses it when answering his Master. He just wishes that when his Master smiled at him it would reach his Master’s eyes.


End file.
